


Yoda and His Two Bottoms

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Dominant Yoda, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Yoda, but please do put me out of my misery, do i have to tell you this, listen i hate it too, look at the relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Obi-Wan and Yoda know that there is still good inside of Vader. They also know of his attraction to them, even while they're dead.They decide to fuck in front of him.Then later, they welcome him home.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn/Yoda
Comments: 96
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> So you're not confused: The first part is right after Yoda's death, then there's a timeskip to a few weeks after Return of the Jedi

Vader shivered as the  _ thwack thwack thwack _ of skin on skin followed him down the hall. He’d been hearing the noise for weeks. It never left, not even for a moment, and Vader was the only one to ever hear it. 

A small cackle echoed in his ear. It was a sound he’d known when he was younger, the power of the dark only an echo of a thought in his mind, though he’d become far more familiar with it now than he ever had been before. 

Vader sped up his walking as much as he was able to. This…  _ sight _ had been haunting him sense Yoda had become... whatever this was. No one else had seen what he had, heard the noises that always followed him. He wasn’t sure if he was thankful for that or not- on one hand it could be a sign that he was hallucinating, but on the other, he preferred to keep the  _ view _ to himself. 

A loud moan sounded near him and Vader could swear he felt phantom hands press into his shoulders. He ignored them and continued to walk to meet the Emperor, even as the touch burned him from heat and cold simultaneously. The touch wrapped further around him, the imitation of a hug causing painful pleasure. 

“Yo- Yoda!” The voice gasped in his ear. Vader’s hands clenched by his sides, and he swore he heard something nearby creak. It was covered by the rush of blood in his ears and the panting right beside it. Another voice joined the first, behind him this time. 

“Close you are, Obi-Wan?” 

“Yes, yes master-” 

Vader couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped him, vocodor turning it into a short burst of static. 

“Like that, do you?” Yoda murmured. Vader hadn’t realized that the Jedi’s voice could reach such a low tone, shimmering with lust. It lit a fire in Vader’s veins, comparable to that of Mustafar. 

His jaw clenched as he fought against the want- no, the  _ need- _ to respond. He was already walking as fast as he could without looking like he was sprinting. He tried to refocus on his meeting with Sidious soon, but it was a useless endeavor. Within seconds his thoughts were consumed by the two Jedi once more. 

“Please,” whined Obi-Wan when Vader reached the door. “Please, Yoda, let me come-” 

“Come you may, Obi-Wan,” Yoda said before Vader felt the arms around him shudder and his cape grew ever so slightly more heavy. He couldn’t feel any warmth but he knew that the black had been streaked by white strips, unseen to anyone. 

The sounds of slapping flesh continued for a few more seconds before Yoda made a similar moan to Obi-Wan’s and- Vader assumed- came as well. He closed his eyes behind his mask, thankful that they seemed to have finished. Now they would disappear as they usually did, and Vader could deal with the mess they’d left behind once he was back to his own rooms. 

(Deep in his own mind, Vader admitted to himself that he wouldn’t burn the cape, or even wash it for quite some time. He’d stare down at the spunk marking his clothing- marking him, though no one else would ever know- and he’d wonder what it would be like to feel it on his flesh. Then pain and rage and fear and despair would flood back in, and Vader would lock those thoughts away forever. 

Or, at least until the next time this happened.) 

Vader pushed open the doors to Sidious’ throne room, expecting to enter alone. But no, the arms around his shoulders didn’t disappear, and neither did the signatured he had become so familiar with over the past weeks. 

When Vader dropped to his knees and bowed his head before his master, he ignored the two sighs of disappointment and sadness behind him. Obi-Wan’s touch pulled away from him and Vader almost leaned into it to feel it for just a moment longer, but forced himself to stay in the same position. 

“Rise, Lord Vader,” Sidious commanded him, and he did so. He was glad for the mask shielding his eyes from view as they widened dramatically at the sight before him. 

Obi-Wan had been bent over Sidious’ legs, feet wide apart on the ground as Yoda thrust into him again. Obi-Wan used Sidious’ knee to balance himself, unnoticed by the sith, and moaned like he was paid for it. 

Vader watched as Yoda’s wrinkled green cock disappeared into Obi-Wan. He couldn’t feel a physical reaction anymore due to the damage done to his body on Mustafar and decades of subpar medical help, but that didn’t stop his mind from running wild at the sight. Thousands of snapshots flew by in the span of seconds- Vader, thrusting into Obi-Wan while the man took Yoda in his mouth, Vader in Obi-Wan’s position now, or even taking both of the others at once. 

Vader would have blushed if he’d been able to. Yes, he’d seen them like this before and yes, he’d heard them- but normally the most they’d displayed themselves were in empty corridors like the one Vader had just come down, on occasion a few others passing. Never had they displayed themselves like this, and never before had they touched anyone other than him. Not for the first time Vader cursed his current body and wished he hadn’t been burnt, though now for entirely different reasons than before. 

Sidious dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand then laid it down to rest on the armrest beside him. It passed through Obi-Wan’s intangible body and Vader’s eyes caught on Obi-Wan’s deep blue, angry cock just begging for attention. 

“Report,” Sidious growled. Vader’s eyes snapped back up to Palpatine’s without his face moving. 

“Yes master,” he said, and went through his recent mission as much as he was able to. He was distracted the entire time, unhearing of Sidious’ displeased hums. When Vader finished Sidious spoke, but Vader was paying attention to something else. 

Obi-Wan gasped. It was clear that both of the pair before him were on the edge of orgasm, only waiting for something to tip them over. Vader noticed Obi-Wan’s hand sneaking down his body to stroke his cock, and he could tell from the look on Yoda’s face that he saw it too. 

Yoda waved his hand and Obi-Wan’s hand was jerked above his head and kept there by the Force. “Come on only my cock you will, hmm,” he hummed and Obi-Wan gasped. So entranced by the sight, Vader had stopped paying attention to the one before him. 

“Lord Vader,” Sidious hissed. “Is your mind elsewhere?” 

A high pitched almost-scream sounded through the room, one that wouldn’t have sounded out of place in an explicit holo. Yoda pistoned his hips faster and faster, and the wet sound of his cock in Obi-Wan echoed with their moans. 

“I apologize, my master. My mind had been… occupied, as of late,” Vader scrambled for the first excuse he could come up with. 

Sidious’ eyes narrowed at him, and he must have been in a good mood, because he let Vader get away with it. Vader loosened his muscles, having unintentionally tensed to ready himself for the lightning his master punished him with. 

In the midst of all the tension Obi-Wan shuddered once more, writhing in Emperor Palpatine’s lap. Yoda came at the same time as Obi-Wan though he’d removed hismelf from Obi-Wan’s ass to paint his backside. 

Vader watched in equal parts horror and arousal as Yoda’s electric green semen, glowing slightly in the dark of the room, arced from his body. Obi-Wan hummed at the contact, pleased, even as it splattered slightly and some drops spread to Sidious’ face. The two laid there for a moment to regain their breath. 

“Leave me,” Sidious hissed. 

“Yes master,” Vader bowed and hastily made his way out of the room, three pairs of eyes burning into his back. He practically ran all the way back to his rooms, shutting the door behind him firmly. When he arrived, of course, he wasn’t alone. He didn’t know why he thought he would be- Obi-Wan and Yoda barely let him go anywhere alone these days, fucking everywhere as they weren’t bound to the constraints of bodies and refraction periods any longer. 

Obi-Wan was spread on the ground, lying on his back and holding his legs into the air as Yoda pounded into him. The sight of Obi-Wan’s hole, exposed and gaping to the rest of teh world, didn’t disgust him as it once had. 

There was nothing he could do but watch, not even bothering to pretend like he was doing anything else, and wish he could touch. Wish he hadn’t Fallen and could join them, but his sould was too steeped in the Dark now. 

So for once, Vader just let himself enjoy what was going on before him, not letting himself contemplate why.

* * *

Anakin let his head fall back with a moan as Obi-Wan breached him. He still couldn’t believe- well, any of the past few weeks really. Luke believing in Anakin and bringing him back to the Light, joining Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon in the Force, and them welcoming him back… All of it was strange. 

Then this, with Obi-Wan’s mouth on Anakin and his cock inside him- something he’d guiltily imagined as a padawan and sometimes while with Padme- it was like nothing he’d ever imagined. No matter how many times they fell into bed, every time was just as heart-stopping and mind-numbing as the first. 

Obi-Wan began to slowly thrust into Anakin, punching little gasps out of him as he did so. There was something that Anakin couldn’t quite describe about connecting this way. Their bodies weren’t physical technically, only manifested through their will and connection to the Force. Anakin couldn’t feel Obi-Wan in him like he might have if this had happened decades ago, but everything else felt on fire. 

“Started without me, have you?” Came a low voice from the entrance of a cave the two were in. It was on a far-away planet, deep in the uncharted regions of wild space, and completely uninhabited. It was breathtaking and here, they could be alone. As soon as they had arrived on the planet and found the cave Obi-Wan had pushed Anakin down onto a mostly-flat hip-height slab and removed their clothes, fingering him open quickly. They couldn’t have been here long, Yoda was never far behind them. 

“‘M sorry master,” Anakin mumbled and closed his eyes. He knew it would be fine, Yoda and Obi-Wan had talked to him many times about how they would never hurt it, but that fear inside him never went away. He wanted to please Obi-Wan and Yoda, not disappoint them. 

A tear escaped his eye and he opened them when Obi-Wan’s soft touch brushed it away. He looked at the smile on his former master’s face and felt some of the anxiety within him quell, though not all of it. 

Yoda hummed and came nearer to them, just observing as Obi-Wan continued to fuck Anakin. “Beautiful, you look,” he said as his clothes shimmered away. Anakin shivered as Yoda’s gaze looked over the two of them hungrily. 

With grace Yoda hadn’t had in many years, he hopped from the ground up to Anakin’s side on the slab. He then brought himself around to Obi-Wan’s back and, Anakin assumed, started to finger him open. They didn’t have to in these forms of course, but- it was pleasurable, and old habits die hard. 

Anakin listened to Obi-Wan’s pants and hitches of breath above him. With Yoda joining them, even though Anakin couldn’t see him, he felt more complete. Anakin let his mind drift off of waves of pleasure as the lines between the three of them blurred. 

“So tight, you are,” Yoda grunted above Anakin, which brought him back down to himself. If he craned his neck he could just catch a glimpse of Yoda behind Obi-Wan’s back, slowly pushing into the man. Obi-Wan let his forehead fall to Anakin’s shoulder, panting into it. Anakin wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan’s back and the movement let him meet Yoda’s lust-filled eyes. He could tell when Yoda had fully seated himself because the two of them let out a moan at the same time. 

They all stayed still for a moment. Then as one being, connected as deeply as any persons could be. 

Then Yoda moved. 

He pulled back out of Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan trying to follow him to feel the length inside of him and pulling away from Anakin in the process- then slammed back into him, pushing Obi-Wan into Anakin as well. Anakin and Obi-Wan gasped in unison and Yoda groaned. Anakin’s mind went blank as Obi-Wan continued to pound into him. He could feel himself growing closer to climaxing, and he only grew closer when something started to dance across his chest. 

Yoda was obviously experienced in such matters. His claws circled around Anakin’s nipples and brought them to full hardness. Without warning Yoda tweaked them, and the combination of Obi-Wan’s thrusting and Yoda’s touch had him coming on his stomach. 

Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan continued to thrust, ignoring Anakin’s oversensitivity. It didn’t take long for the other to orgasm either, painting Anakin’s insides. Obi-Wan pulled out of him and laid down next to Anakin on the slab, idly tracing patterns in the come on Anakin’s stomach. 

Yoda, having pulled out of Obi-Wan, clambered up to stand on Anakin’s chest. He took the tip of Yoda’s cock into his mouth gratefully, closing his eyes and sucking on the tip. He enjoyed the taste of Yoda, earthy in his mouth. Anakin bobbed up, taking more and more of Yoda into his mouth until his nose was pressed into a small patch of hair. 

Anakin swallowed, his throat pressing tightly around Yoda’s dick. He bobbed his head up and down a few more times before Yoda’s hand tangled in his hair. He let the older Jedi guide him, use him however he wanted, only a means teh Yoda’s pleasure. 

When Yoda came in his mouth, Anakin made sure to swallow all of it. The taste of his come lingered in his mouth, and when it fell open to show Yoda, he could see a tint of green in the blue glow the cave was bathed in. 

“Good boy Anakin,” Obi-Wan beside him murmured. Anakin turned to look at him only to realize that his eyes were darkened with lust once more, cock hardened again. 

“Obi-Wan, I don’t think-” Anakin said nervously. “ I don’t think I can go again, I- I’m not tired, but-”

“Oh Anakin, we’ve been going easy on you to let you… get situated.”

“Force ghosts we are,” Yoda said, and clawed hands turned his head to bring their lips together. Anakin whimpered into his mouth- soft and demanding, unyielding and knowing exactly what Anakin needed. “Physical we are not.” 

“Which means,” Obi-Wan picked up where Yoda had left off. “We do not have a refractory period.” Anakin’s body arched into Obi-Wan’s touch as the other man took his flaccid cock in hand. 

“I should have- guessed,” Anakin pulled away from Yoda to pant. “You two never gave me a moment’s peace, fucking all over the place-” Yoda’s sharp tug on his hair cut Anakin off with a groan. 

“Befitting of a Jedi, such words are not,” Yoda said with a twinkle in his eye. “Perhaps a punishment you have earned, hmm?” 

Anakin let out a sharp breath as his breath quickened, then with a smirk, he pushed himself up to bring their lips together again. “I think I have.” 

With Yoda warm against his lips and Obi-Wan readying himself for Anakin’s cock when they were finished, he couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the night would bring. 


	2. Yoda can have one (1) top, as a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're adding Quigs into this horrible concoction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many other wips I could have worked on, but no. This is what I work on.   
> Sigh. 
> 
> I'd apologize if anything seems rushed or out of character, but considering the context, I actually. Don't care. 
> 
> Happy 2021, everyone. You know who you are, that asked for this. Buckle up for the ride.

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed. 

As it was, even surrounded by the Force, living within it with his grandmaster and padawan, he was alone. There were very few living who could sense him and Qui-Gon couldn’t spend all of his time with them. Then there was the matter of Obi-Wan and Yoda, who he’d rarely seen. 

Qui-Gon suppressed a shudder as he remembered the last time he had seen them. 

He still had yet to find the brain bleach, or a mind-wiping holocron, or a secret in the Force, or anything that would allow him to forget what he had seen- though he wasn’t sure if he’d use it either, honestly. Yoda’s green cock, disappearing into Obi-Wan again and again, both of them moaning. 

_ I’d only wanted a salad, _ Qui-Gon mourned. Still, it’d only become worse ever since  _ Anakin _ joined them. 

He was happy to see the boy again, he truly was! It was amazing to see the boy he’d saved, his grandpadawan, the Knight he never knew, the Fallen Sith, return to the Light. It wasn’t so great to  _ feel _ him, all the time, no matter where they were. 

Unfortunately, what the other three Jedi got up to when they weren’t with Qui-Gon wasn’t a mystery to him  _ at all.  _

A slight shudder went through Qui-Gon and the Force at the same time. It was just a slight ripple, indicating strong feelings in the Force, of a building wave, the crescendo of music, the taught muscles of a body about to come. A stronger ripple followed moments later, a gasp carrying itself to Qui-Gon’s non-material ears against his will. 

Qui-Gon covered his ears and repeated the Code to himself, hoping that he’d somehow be able to block it out while knowing that he never could. Even if he’d had a physical body the sounds Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda would forever be etched into his brain. 

Qui-Gon sat still for what felt like an eternity, feeling the trio’s pleasure bury itself under his skin and wishing that he wasn’t addicted to it. There were a few shorter ripples and a large one, then nothing for the longest time, and Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. He began to putter around his small not-cottage, watering his not-plants. 

Qui-Gon bit his lip as his thoughts wandered to what they might have done, might be planning on doing. Would they be in this position or that, hands wandering up and down bare skin… lips kissing gently and teeth nibbling… his mouth grew dry. He knew he shouldn’t want these things, not if the other three didn’t want him, and yet… He couldn’t stop imagining it. 

Qui-Gon welcomed the knock on his door as a distraction from his thoughts. He knew there were only three people it could be, the objects of hsi affections, and yet even the pain of seeing and not being able to touch would be better than his thoughts. 

“Come in!” he called out, setting down his watering can and turning to face his visitor. 

Qui-Gon immediately sucked in a breath. Never in a million years would he have guessed this would be the sight to greet him. 

Yoda was dressed in a black leather minskirt and long sleeved top, both of which had silver zippers down the front. Underneath he had on fishnet stockings and black leather high heeled boots that came up to his thighs. It looked like something Qui-Gon might find on a seedy holoporn site. 

It was entrancing. 

Qui-Gon tried to greet Yoda, but his breath was caught in his throat. Yoda just smirked at him and walked- no, strutted- forward. Using their immaterial nature to his advantage, Yoda came up face to face with Qui-Gon and pushed his chest, forcing Qui-Gon to take a seat on the chair behind him. Then he straddled him, Qui-Gon’s hands immediately going to stabalize Yoda’s hips, and leaned forward. 

“Have much to do here, do you?” 

Qui-Gon gulped and nodded, trying to keep his mind clear of anything sexual. His go-to boner killer when he was younger had been Yoda in a bikini, but now… that mental image wouldn’t help matters much. 

“I- yes.” 

“Hm.” Yoda leaned in even closer, until all Qui-Gon could see were his eyes. He could get lost in them for an eternity, would be happy if the only thing he ever saw again were those eyes. “So much that never visit us, you do? Not even when we call?” 

Yoda’s hips started to make small circles over Qui-Gon’s thickening erection. Qui-Gon bit his lip to try and stiffle the moan threatening to sound, and the glimmer of amusement in Yoda’s eyes grew. He moved his hips more, lifting up just slightly and applying more pressure. Qui-Gon felt like he was a young teenager again, about to come in his pants. 

“Answer me, will you?” 

It wasn’t a question. 

“I-” Qui-Gon threw his head back and gasped as Yoda manipulated the Force in a blatant misuse to draw a line up his dick. “I didn’t think you’d want me there.” 

Yoda hummed, and continued to jerk Qui-Gon off under his leggings. “Calling for you, we were. Impatient, we grew.” 

Qui-Gon thrust up into the air, making Yoda bounce up. “You wanted me there? With you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then where are- Anakin, and Obi-Wan?” 

Yoda smirked, and put his claws on Qui-Gon’s chest, over his nipples, and started to rub. “Waiting for us, they are,” he said, and withdrew one of his fingers to snap them. Almost instantly, the air just on the ground before Qui-Gon and Yoda was occupied by the aforementioned two. Qui-Gon almost couldn’t tell where one ended at the next began, as entangled as they were. 

Anakin was underneath Obi-Wan, one leg between Obi-Wan’s legs and his other limbs wrapped around the man to bring him as close as possible. They were both rutting against each other and moaning, tears leaking from Anakin’s eyes as Obi-Wan gnawed at his neck around the collar there. They each wore one, a collar, simple black but unmistkable. 

“Oh- Obi!” Anakin would have been screaming if he could draw the breath to. His hands, metal and flesh, scratched Obi-Wan’s back and left marks on his skin. It only added to the marks already there. Both of them were a mess, actually- weeks of bruises and bites decorating their skin. 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan groaned as his back arched. Qui-Gon could just catch a glimpse of two pretty, identical black plugs resting in each of them before they moved again. 

“Pretty sight, are they not?” Yoda leaned back to turn toward them and watch, Qui-Gon chasing his warmth. A small gasp escaped him, a yes, almost like a yes. Thankfully Yoda understood him well enough. With another snap of Yoda’s fingers the two separated and kneeled before them, though obviously wanting to continue what they had been doing. 

Qui-Gon drew in his breath with a hiss as he saw the two’s fronts, cocks trapped in cages and clamps with a chain on their nipples, both made of the same black material as their plugs. Anakin was only still for a moment before he tried to rock back on his plug, Obi-Wan lasting a few more moments before doing the same. 

“Beautiful…” 

Obi-Wan’s hand snuck up his chest to play with the chain attached to his nipple clamps. “Master, please…” he begged. Yoda hummed and ground down on Qui-Gon’s lap again, still playing with Qui-Gon’s nip nops. 

“Come here, Obi-Wan,” Yoda commanded, and Anakin whimpered on the floor at being left out. His hands buried themselves between his thighs and he tried to bring himself any pleasure he could. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, crawled forward between Qui-Gon’s legs to rest his head on Qui-Gon’s knee. 

Heat flared in Qui-Gon’s belly at the small touch from Obi-Wan, growing brighter as his former padawan’s fingers danced higher up Qui-Gon’s leg. He could scarcely pay attention to anything else, not Anakin’s begging or Yoda on his lap. For just a moment Qui-Gon let his eyes close and he whispered a prayer to the Force that this was not all just a dream. 

What brought him back was a puff of breath, hot on his face, and a tight grip around his dick. 

“With us again, are you?” Yoda teased. Neither of his hands were on Qui-Gon now, resting instead on Yoda’s thighs. They brought his attention back to his powerful muscled thighs clad in fishnets. One of his claws began to tease at the zipper to Yoda’s skirt, a quiet sound filling his ears as the skirt slowly opened. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes grew wider as the skirt became more unzipped, showing more and more of Yoda’s delicious mint green skin. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, as Qui-Gon soon found out, garters keeping the fishnets up instead. No. Yoda’s cock was hanging freely between Yoda’s thighs, hard and leaking fluorescent precome. 

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Qui-Gon all three let out a sigh at the sight. It felt like the air had been stolen from Qui-Gon’s lungs for all that he couldn’t breathe. He ached to take Yoda in his mouth or ass or maybe even take Yoda for himself, though he knew himself to be far too large for Yoda’s body. 

“Obi-Wan,” Yoda commanded all their attention with only one word, “Suck on Qui-Gon’s cock you shall.” 

“Yes Master!” Obi-Wan was eager to obey, bringing Qui-Gon’s leggings down his thighs. Yoda moved out of the way for a few moments and Qui-Gon missed the master’s heat on his lap, though Obi-Wan quickly made up for the loss. His hands started to thread in Obi-Wan’s hair, letting him suckle at the tip of his cock before forcing Obi-Wan to take him to the root. 

It seemed Obi-Wan didn’t mind the rough treatment at all, actually enjoyed it, as he sent clear approval through the Force. Qui-Gon lost himself in the pleasure of Obi-Wan’s mouth, trying to focus on Obi-Wan’s lips stretched around his cock. It was a beautiful sight. 

Still, there were more people here than just Obi-Wan, no matter how beautifully wrecked he looked. Namely Anakin, around the back of Qui-Gon’s chair and pulling off his top lairs frantically. Yoda was right with Anakin, exposing Qui-Gon’s skin until Yoda was the only one wearing any clothes at all. 

“Perfect,” Yoda purred as he pulled at Anakin. He positioned Anakin so his back was plastered to Qui-Gon’s chest while kneeling, so that there was no way to grind back onto his plug. One of Qui-Gon’s large hands started to play with Anakin’s chain and both of Anakin’s hands flew up to grab at Qui-Gon’s hair. No more words were exchanged between the three of them, only pleasure pushed at the others, as Yoda smugly stood aside. 

Qui-Gon could feel himself growing closer to orgasm with every passing second. “Oh-” He gasped and pulled Obi-Wan’s mouth off of his dick at the last possible second, delighting in seeing his own come decorating the man’s face. Obi-Wan’s eyes had shut and he’d kept his mouth open as the white ropes covered him. 

They both panted for a moment, Qui-Gon reveling in his post-orgasmic feeling. One of Anakin’s fingers reached down from Qui-Gon’s head to swipe the come off of Obi-Wan’s face, immediately licking it off his finger. 

“Cumslut, Anakin is,” Yoda murmured into Qui-Gon’s ear. A hot flush spread down Qui-Gon’s front at the seductive voice of the master. “Anakin, be a good boy, show Qui-Gon your collar, you will.” 

Anakin continued to suck on his finger as he leaned back and twisted enough for Qui-Gon to see the “Master’s cumslut” engraved on a tag he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Such a cumslut, he is, Anakin will lick it off of Obi-Wan,” Yoda continued. Needing no further instruction Anakin shot off of Qui-Gon’s lap to do just that, lapping and sucking at Obi-Wan’s hair and face to clean him of Qui-Gon’s come. “And eat my load out of Obi-Wan after, he will.” 

_ Is that what the plugs were for? _ Qui-Gon wondered. Had Yoda come in each of them and plugged them up, forcing them to keep his loads as long as he wished? That’s what it seemed, at least, as Anakin finished with the come on Obi-Wan’s face and slowly worked out his plug. Green semen started to pour from Obi-Wan’s gaping hole for just a moment before Anakin lapped it up, hitching Obi-Wan’s legs over his shoulders. 

Qui-Gon could watch them all day, Obi-Wan writhing on the ground as Anakin ate him out, begging Yoda to allow him to come. A light claw on his face redirected his attention back to Yoda. His face felt slightly tacky when Yoda’s fingers left, and he didn’t have to wonder why for long. 

“Prepared myself, I have.” Yoda’s voice was, as always, commanding. “Small, I am, and large, you are. You will not fit, but I wish to give you this anyway.” 

Qui-Gon’s hands balled into fists at his sides as Yoda lifted himself over Qui-Gon and brought Qui-Gon’s cock to his entrance. “Only the tip, I will take,” he said, before lowering himself down. Qui-Gon gasped out a quick agreement as the tip of his cock pressed slowly into Yoda’s quivering cavern. He almost came then and there, from the feeling of being pressed into a tight space in all the right ways. 

“Yoda-” 

“Master you will call me, young one,” Yoda replied icily and Qui-Gon moaned. 

“Master- feels so good-” 

Qui-Gon’s core was tightening into painful pleasure, so soon after coming. While his Force Ghost body had no refractory period, as he’d found, so long of living still made him feel as if the aches should exist, and so they did. Yoda licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing the skin of Qui-Gon’s neck and biting down hard enough to draw blood. He couldn’t help but thrust just a small bit more into Yoda, groaning himself at the tightness around his cock. Qui-Gon lost himself in the pleasure until a harsh grip at the base of his member brought him back. 

“Only the tip, I told you, Qui-Gon,” he rumbled. 

“I’m sorry- Master-” 

Yoda shushed him firmly. “New you are, to me and this. Once may be forgiven.” Qui-Gon released a shuddering breath at Yoda’s words and nodded. Yoda looked him over once more, carefully, before continuing. 

“Mine, you are, Qui-Gon.” 

“Yes! Master, yes-” Qui-Gon nodded. He must have known it for some time, in his subconscious, but now he knew it with his whole being. His mind and spirit belonged to the three with him, and his body would as well if he’d had one to share. 

“Then come for me, you shall,” Yoda said, and Qui-Gon was helpless to obey. No matter how painful he thought it should be, wringing out another orgasm so soon after his first, he could only feel pleasure. Warmth ran through his veins and over his skin, especially as Yoda marked his own chest with the same come that were inside Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

“Thank you Master,” Qui-Gon panted and regained his breath. He felt sated now- he could still go again if he wanted to, but for now, Qui-Gon was happy where he was. Yoda brought himself off of Qui-Gon’s cock and settled back down on one of his legs, lazily jerking himself off to the sight before him. 

Anakin still had his face buried between Obi-Wan’s legs, enthusiastically eating Yoda’s come out of his ass. Qui-Gon could hear slurping noises from Anakin’s mouth and moans from the both of them. At the feeling of Yoda’s attention he doubled his efforts to eat it all, only looking back up to the two of them when Anakin was sure he had eaten it all. There were smears of glowing green across Anakin’s face, and Qui-Gon could feel the heat of Yoda’s arousal at the sight. 

“Good,” Yoda congratulated. Once more he snapped his fingers, releasing the two of their cock cages. Anakin and Obi-Wan’s faces both transformed into looks of pure relief. “Suck him off, you shall.” 

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin took Obi-Wan into his mouth with all the same enthusiasm with which Obi-Wan had done to him. However, unlike Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was happy to let Anakin’s head bob up and down his length at his own speed. It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to come and he immediately pushed Anakin onto his back and straddled him. 

Legs still shaking from orgasm, Obi-Wan sunk down onto Anakin’s cock, easily sheathing Anakin in his loose hole. Obi-Wan rode Anakin fast and hard, the only thought on his mind trying to get Anakin to reach orgasm as well. He did so soon enough, neither of them bothering to pull apart as they rolled onto their sides and cuddled. 

With Yoda on him and Anakin and Obi-Wan at his feet, Qui-Gon finally felt… good. He’d been happy before, as a part of the Force, knowing the wonders it held and being able to be with his lineage again, but that was nothing compared to this. There was a star burning in Qui-Gon’s chest and it warmed him, letting him know that here, he would always be safe, warm, loved, and accepted. 

And with such thoughts in his head, Qui-Gon drifted off, wondering what the eternity before them would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would pay anyone to run me over with a car right now. A N Y O N E, P L E A S E

**Author's Note:**

> The fade to black is for my own sanity. Please, have mercy
> 
> You can most unfortunately find my on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs) Feel free to harass me, I'd deserve it.


End file.
